goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dragonsbrethren
Hi Dragonsbrethren -- we are excited to have GoldenEye Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Your user page - Use the page to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically (if you randomly hop on, chances are it make take 10 minutes or so for somebody notice), but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 01:48, 15 April 2008 (UTC) The Monaco skin Heya, just wondering if you have checked out the useskin=monaco&usetheme=sapphire}} Monaco skin, and if you have any feedback for it. There are a number of new features, such as editing tips and link suggest, that can help with editing (especially helpful for people new to wikis). Let me know if you have any questions! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 23:05, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Monaco was set as default when the wiki was first made, one of the first things I did was set my skin to Monobook, then later I changed the default over to it as well. Given that it's the same skin Wikipedia and a good majority of other wikis use I thought more users would be familiar with it, and honestly at first I didn't see the point of Monaco's sidebar back when we were first getting this place started. :That said, earlier today I was thinking about navigation between pages. Our weapons section is done, gadgets are close to being finished as well, but it's a bit of a pain to get from one weapon to the next. I considered making a "Previous Weapon | Previous Weapon" template that could be added to each article but I think the sidebar would provide a better solution for navigation. It also eliminates the need to return to the home page if a user wants to switch to an entirely different subject, say going from weapons to cheat options. :I'll let the other agents chime in before I make a decision but I personally wouldn't be opposed to switching the default over to Monaco now that I've had time to evaluate how it'll work here. Dragonsbrethren 06:19, 9 May 2008 (UTC) I inquired with PanSola regarding why a link doesn't appear with your name when you sign articles. I got a quick response the last time, so it probably won't take long this time. Check in with my talk page regularly to see if PanSola made a comment regarding it. Scorpion123 07:05, 9 May 2008 (UTC)